


Light

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [32]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Zayn, meaningless, overuse of metaphores, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's POV.  He never wanted to be this famous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is crap...I'm sorry. Read anyways?

I never wanted to be famous, at least not this famous. It's almost stifling the way we have no privacy, no space, no lives beyond pleasing the world. It felt like drowning.

My life became a constant cycle of give, give, give and just once I wanted to be able to take, but I couldn't. That's not my job anymore. 

I love it, of course. There are times, many actually, where all I can think about is how lucky I am to have the life that I do, the fans that I do, the friends that I do. In a way, I did ask for the fame whether I knew it or not. All I ever wanted was for someone to love me and now millions claim to. I got what I wanted, didn't I?

Sometimes, though, it feels like I'm drowning and everything becomes so overwhelming that I'm left gasping for air. The worst days are when I can't even go out in public for fear of panic taking over me. It does feel like a tunnel, like I'm surrounded by darkness.

But I can see a light.

Sometimes, it's a faint smile or a wink. Others, it's a tight embrace at the end of a long day. Liam is my light. He's always there right when I need him to be, without question, ready to offer soothing words or a calming hug when it all becomes too much. I look forward to those times when I can be close to him. I need him.

It's more bearable when Liam's there with me. I can feel myself coming up for air, reaching the end of the tunnel, and I'm no longer lost. Liam has found me.


End file.
